


The Box

by letmeriddleyouatale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata, Embarrassment, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, PWP, Skype Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Kageyama, butt stuff, dildo and lube, not sure what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeriddleyouatale/pseuds/letmeriddleyouatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama sends Hinata a gift in the mail and only lets him open it when Hinata agrees to use it with Kageyama watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry. Had this idea and ran with it and my friend insisted I post it, so here ya go.

A gasp escaped Hinata as he walked home and nearly tripped on a box waiting by the front door. He grabbed it up and noticed it was from his boyfriend. A smile appeared on his face as he walked to his bedroom, glad to be the only one home. He was about to open it when he got a test from Kageyama: Don’t open the box. Skype me and then you can.

Hinata read the text over a couple of times before he sighed and put the box on his bed. He sat down and grabbed his laptop, pulling it onto his lap and opening it up. As the computer booted up, skype opened and he noticed that Kageyama was already online, obviously waiting for him to get on, because as soon as he could Kageyama was already calling him.

The call came up and Hinata smiled at his boyfriend on the other end of the call, “Hey babe. So...what’s with the package?” he asked, picking up the box and giving it a tentative shake, hearing a couple pretty solid things move around. The smirk on Kageyama’s face made his stomach twist in nervous knots and Hinata laughed, “Stop it, c’mon let me open it.”

It was always a fun time to tease Hinata like this, to see him all anxious and moving around wanting his way. Honestly seeing Hinata all anxious like this was part of the reason Kageyama had decided to do this, “Fine. But if you open it...you have to let me watch you use it. Promise?” Hinata nodded and then ripped into the box. The smile on his face disappeared and his eyes widened as he saw the contents of the box: a bright purple dildo still in it’s package and a bottle of lube. Kageyama laughed at the look on Hinata’s face when he grabbed the package and pulled it out, “And now I get to watch you use it, right?” Kageyama couldn’t hear the gulp, but he saw the way that Hinata’s adams apple moved and he laughed as Hinata pulled the packaging open and took the toy out.

As the initial shock from what was in the box melted away, Hinata realized he was actually a little scared of doing this. What if it hurt? What if he did something wrong and like...broke his butt? The toy was about 7 inches long and maybe an inch or two wide. When the toy was in his hand Hinata wrapped his hand around it and bit his lip, “Really? Like you want me to use this and for you to watch?” he finally managed to ask, disbelief in his voice.

Kageyama nodded in response and Hinata nodded back before he pulled off his shirt. Hinata watched at Kageyama settled back against the pillows on his bed, eyes locked on his boyfriend as Hinata stripped slowly, shedding his clothes and dropping them on the floor next to his bed. Once naked Hinata stood up and walked to his bedroom door, locking it in case his family got home, not wanting to get caught like this.

After returning to the bed he positioned the laptop so that it was out of the way but so that Kageyama could still watch Hinata. The redhead could barely believe he was doing this, a dark blush on his face. He grabbed the lube first, he might have been a virgin but he knew better than to not use the lube. He squirted some into his hand and rubbed his dick a little, looking at the computer screen to see Kageyama biting his lip and his own arm moving slowly, “H-Hey,” nervousness made Hinata’s voice shake and he looked at the computer, “If you get to watch me, I want to watch you.”

It was hot to see Hinata like this, lithe body naked and a hand rubbing his dick. Kageyama couldn’t help but touch himself, wanting relief from the boner he was now sporting. When Hinata said he wanted to also get to watch Kageyama moved his computer so that Hinata was able to see his hand under his shorts before he pushed them down enough for Hinata to realize that the dildo by his side was about the same size as his boyfriend’s dick. Kageyama laughed when he realized Hinata had realized that and he nodded, “Yeah I got you one about the same size as me.”

Hinata sighed gently at the feeling of jerking himself off, it had never really felt this good, but before he had never had someone watching him, their eyes watching every move he made. He squirted more lube onto his fingers before lowering them to his entrance. He had played with himself a little here before, but never really enough for it to make much of a difference. He slid the fingertip of one of his fingers into him and shifted at the feeling before working the rest of the finger in. Without realizing it, his breathing had gotten heavier and his back arched a little with the sensations, putting on quite the show for Kageyama who was moving his hand a little faster, but still pacing himself, wanting to watch all of this private show.

Once used to the first finger Hinata slid a second one into himself and gasped at the feeling, biting his lip and looking at the computer screen. The look on Kageyama’s face made Hinata smile and he scissored the two fingers inside of him, groaning gently and rolling his hips. The third finger slipped in easily and he worked against them, the feeling of them still weird, but not hurting.

A moan from Kageyama brought Hinata back to the real world and Hinata looked over at Kageyama, pulling his fingers out of himself. He grabbed the dildo and gulped before putting lube on it and stroking it a little bit, “So...this is what you’ll feel like? Are you going to imagine it’s you that’s getting to be inside of me?” Hinata asked in a quiet voice, reaching the toy down and rubbing it against his entrance, shivering at the feeling.

Hearing Hinata talk like that made Kageyama’s heart pound and his dick twitch and he nodded as he pumped his hand, biting his lip and then licking it, “Hell yeah. Now slide it in slowly.”

Hinata pressed the head of the dildo against his entrance and gasped as it pushed past the ring of muscles, a little thicker than Hinata had anticipated. He paused and took a deep breath before pushing more of it into himself. Already it was pushing past where his fingers had been and he whimpered at the feeling, eyes closed tight and muscles tensing and then relaxing, trying to get used to the feeling. When he felt the base rest against his entrance he stopped and moved a little, gasping at the feeling of it being buried inside of him.

“Good boy. That’s so good. You look so hot like that.” The praise made Hinata open his eyes and he looked at the computer. He looked at the camera so it would be like having eye contact as he grabbed the base and began to thrust it in and out of himself, his voice gasping and back arching. With one thrust he found his spot and cried out Kageyama’s name, hearing his boyfriend moaning as Kageyama jerked himself off, his eyes trained on the screen.

Hinata reached down his other hand and used it to begin jerking himself off, each thrust of the dildo inside of him pushing him over the edge and now his hand helping him on the way. A minute passed before he began to feel his balls tighten and he realized he was going to cum, “G-Gonna…” He couldn’t even finish his statement before he cried out Kageyama’s name again and arched his back, cumming onto his chest and stomach and into his hand, his whole body tensing up.

It was so hot to see Hinata like this, but when he cried out Kageyama’s name, Kageyama groaned as he also came, body twitching from the feeling and eyes closing. When he opened his eyes he looked back at Hinata and smiled at the look of him, all sweaty and cum on his chest, the toy still inside of him and his eyes closed, “God that was hot. You did so good Hinata.” He praised his boyfriend as he grabbed a couple of tissues and began to clean himself off.

Hinata pulled the toy out and shuddered at the feeling, not liking his empty it left him feeling. He looked at the computer screen and smiled at Kageyama, “I love the gift...and I love you but I need to shower now.”

“I love you too, Hinata. Talk to you late.”

With that the two both hung up the call, both deciding this couldn’t be the last time that they did that.


End file.
